Ascendent
by Chaotic Rapture
Summary: When I described to my aunt, Solus Prime, that my ambition was to "create peace between species", I didn't think I would witness the near extinction of my species, the death of my family. Millions of years later being thrown into a war and made a commander of my own division, then later being forced into a stasis pod and crashing on a planet that is teeming with organic life.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I've finally decided to put this on Fanfiction! The original is on Wattpad and will be the first to be updated. Updates will be extremely slow.**

 **Disclaimer, I do not own anything other than alternative plot lines and my oc. Everything else belongs to their respective owner.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Floating

That's all I've been doing since I was forced off Cybertron. How much time has passed since then? Are any of my pack members still alive? ...Am I even alive? Have I been sent to the Well of Sparks by being thrown into one of the millions of suns in the galaxy.

I can't open my optics, I have no way of seeing the area around me. No way to judge my situation.

A violent shaking begins throughout the escape pod, a steadily growing heat all around me. Several moments of the violent actions and a feel myself being thrown up against each wall of the pod.

I can hear a crunching outside after each impact against the ground. I have no strength to force open my pod after it finally stops moving. I allow darkness to envelope my processor once again, allowing myself to slip into recharge.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **A/N: Just a little something to get it started along with help create a base for my imagination. The story will be set way before the romance will begin because I like long stories.**


	2. Chapter 1: Anfang

**A/n: So... a lot of things have been going on and have already developed writers block.**

 **It's hell.**

 **So I made a quick concoction of whatever juices my brain was willing to release.  
For those who do pay attention to this, I ask you to leave ideas for future chapters that I might be able to accomodate them into future chapters.  
Leave a comment on if you want shorter but more often chapters, or longer with a longer time period between.  
Things will randomly and sporadically be revised/edited.**

 **Important: Thanks so much to the people who helped me kickstart this story on Wattpad. You know who you are. Please enjoy.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Smoke obscured my view from the rest of the world, a harsh ringing the only sound distinguishable. My shaking body was frozen in place, only slightly turning to look at the random flashes of color I could make out through the dense smoke.

All around me were bodies, some mostly whole, and others were barely recognizable. Rubble and shrapnel littered the ground and bounced off my body, more soon coming to join as another grenade is thrown nearby. My vision filled with liquid as my body finally gave out, unleashing a cry that could be heard for miles.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"-ia..."

"-ydia?"

"Lydia!"

The blonde-haired girl jolts from her sleep, the dream still playing behind her light-brown eyes. Some pops were heard as she stretches as far as she can within the confines of the car, a yawn escaping her.

The black-haired woman chuckles slightly while glancing at Lydia from the corner of her eye.

"Seems like someone had a nice nap."

Lydia sighs and stares out at the passing scenery being baked by the scorching sun.

"Not so much a dream as a nightmare. June, I finally think you were right with the idea of me not watching anymore movies."

"Well I don't think being told war stories as a child helped any."

Both women share a laugh then revert back into comfortable silence. Lydia finally looks over at June.

"June, I know you have a demanding job, and being a single parent with a teenage son to take care of doesn't help. So thanks, for everything."

"It's nothing, really. Besides, I've been needing a reason to get away for a little while."

The desert scenery suddenly morphs into rows of houses varying in colors and shapes.

"Regardless, I'm a 30 something woman who is asking her-" Lydia holds up her fingers "-elementary school, middle school, high school, and college friend to drive me to her house. I'm going to find a way to pay you back June."

Just as June begins opening her mouth Lydia quickly adds "-and I'm not taking no for an answer."

Black eyes glare jokingly into brown before June focuses back on the road.

"Lydia... it's just for a few months, 2 years at the max. And either way, we're finally here."

The car silently pulls up into the driveway, sitting there for a few moments before being turned off. Both women exit, Lydia being careful not to get her waist length hair caught in the door.

As both of them walk toward the front door June looks over at Lydia.

"Pretty sure it would be obvious if I told you that my son looks a lot different from when you last saw him."

"Yep, but I doubt he would be able to forget me so easily."

June shakes her head as Lydia maniacally laughs, taking a few moments to calm down. Just as both women make it up to the door it swings open to reveal a lanky raven-haired boy wearing a grey long-sleeve shirt.

"Ms. Romzel?!" His eyes widen in shock and excitement.

Lydia's face brightens and quickly engulfs the boy in a tight hug.

"How you doing Jack?"


End file.
